Blog użytkownika:Igniton/Wiadomości Ninjago Wiki
= ~ Wiadomości Ninjago Wiki ~ = Najświeższe newsy dotyczące społeczności tej, jak i innych wiki. ---- Newsy pojawiać będą się nieregularnie, ponieważ nigdy nie wiadomo kiedy i gdzie coś się wydarzy, ale możecie nam uwierzyć na słowo, zawsze będziemy tam gdzie dzieje się coś ważnego, szczególnego lub dziwnego o czym warto was poinformować, a przynajmniej spróbujemy, bo mamy tylko jednego dziennikarza i ani jednej furgonetki, więc będziemy biec ile sił w nogach, by dostarczyć wam jak najwięcej nowych informacji. Poniżej znajduje się spis wszystkich wydarzeń wartych odnotowania, bądź niegodnych zapomnienia. Wszystkie opisane niżej wydarzenia oparte są na faktach. * Większość opisanych niżej sytuacji to podkoloryzowane zdarzenia, które miały miejsce na tutejszym czacie. Pozostałe opisują sytuacje z innych czatów, bądź wiki, na których udzielają się tutejsi użytkownicy. Sezon 1 mar 24, 2015 * "Pan Andrzej prowadził hordę dzikich wkurzonych ruskich ptaków do siedziby FB (Fabryki Bigosu) przeprowadzając szturm i próbując ukraść Emo Zbokowi fotki Władczyni Wody tulonej przez Lorda Czachopająków." mar 29, 2015 * "Dzień jak co dzień, małą grupką siedzieliśmy sobie na czasie i pisaliśmy o pierdołach (jak zwykle zresztą). Nie spodziewaliśmy się niczego nadzwyczajnego, aż do momentu przybycia do nas wysłannika wuja Sama (który jak się później okazało kolaborował z francuzami). Wprowadził on nie mały zamęt podając się za kuzyna jednego z naszych userów oraz kalecząc język, który nasi przodkowie pielęgnowali w ukryciu przez ponad 123 lata niewoli, za pomocą jednego z popularnych translatorów internetowych. Oczywiście nie przyznawał się do tego, lecz nasz wspaniały i powszechnie uwielbiany moderator czatu w porę zainterweniował. Skończyło się to wszystko w miarę krótkim ban(an)em." mar ???, 2015 * "W ciągu ostatnich kilku dni, a może nawet tygodnia ze wszystkich okolicznych sklepów spożywczych na Wiki regularnie znikają zapasy galaretki. Mieszkańcy (zwłaszcza Ninjago Wiki) są tą sytuacją bardzo poirytowani. Próbowali zatopić oni swe smutki w Nutelli, niestety tej też nie było, ponieważ pewna osoba się od niej uzależniła. Ostatnią nadzieją była dla nich popularna mielonka o niepotwierdzonych właściwościach psychotropowych." mar 30, 2015 * "W dniu dzisiejszym do tutejszej gospody wparowała grupa delikwentów którym ów substancja leciała z ust niczym piana. Chcieli oni za wszelką cenę dzielić się nią z innymi i zmusić ich do jej spożywania. Wszystko zakończyło się interwencją służb porządkowych." mar 31, 2015 * "Otrzymaliśmy dziś od jednego z naszych korespondentów nagrania pochodzące z tutejszego miejsca spotkań. Wynika z nich, że fani mielonki mają się dobrze i potajemnie werbują i szkolą nowych rekrutów. Ich działalność rozszerza się szybciej niż sądziliśmy. Władze apelują, że nie będą bezczynne w stosunku do zaistniałej sytuacji, a gdy obecnie trwające śledztwo się zakończy, wystosują oni odpowiednie kary wobec wszystkich zamieszanych w sprawę. Pragniemy także jeszcze raz podziękować naszemu korespondentowi." kwi 01, 2015 * "W dniu dzisiejszym otrzymaliśmy wiadomość o tym, że jeden z naszych administratorów (ten mniej lubiany, tzw. "NieKar0l") postanowił popełnić samobójstwo. Zostawił on list pożegnalny w którym użalał się nad sobą bardziej niż kloszard nad rozdeptanym petem. Twierdził, że nikt go nigdy nie lubił i jest bezużytecznym śmieciem. Społeczność tutejszej tawerny zareagowała różnie. Jedni płakali i zamartwiali się, a inni nie wzięli tego na poważnie." kwi 02, 2015 * Ciąg dalszy relacji o próbie samobójczej admina: "Wszystko się wyjaśniło. Okazało się, że był to Primaaprilisowy żart. Wielu popadło przez to w depresję, bądź doznało ataku epilepsji." kwi 03, 2015 * "Rusza Pierwsza Krucjata Wikiańskiej Inkwizycji W Służbie Jego Królewskiej Mości Jimbo Wales'a (w skrócie "PKWIWSJKMJW") przeciw łamaczom COPPowatych desek klozetowych z bazaru." kwi 04, 2015 * "Dziś w nocy podczas niepełnej pełni księżyca wielu mieszkańców okolicznych miast słyszało podejrzane wycie, a inni widzieli dziwne istoty. Wielu okrzyknęło je mianem "Mielonkołaków". * "Rankiem tuż po otwarciu sklepów zauważono, że z półek zniknęły wszystkie puszki mielonki. Jak widać na nagraniach z kamer, za ich kradzieżą stoją te same potwory, które wyły dziś w nocy. Bezsilni mieszkańcy są zawiedzeni, że w ich koszyczkach do święconki nie znajdzie się ich ukochany produkt." kwi 05, 2015 * "Najnowsze informacje z Kremu. Nasi korespondenci donoszą, że lotnisko w (Tran)Sebastoplu zostało odbite z rąk separatystów. Gdyby nie zdrada jednego z nich siłą republiki nie udałoby się to. Przekazał im on broń, dzięki byli w stanie pokonać obrońców bazy i utrzymać swoje panowanie nad nią. Okoliczni chłopi dołączyli do republikanów i teraz wspólnie sprawują władzę nad okolicznymi terenami. Czy na długo? Tego dowiemy się w kolejnych dniach." kwi 06, 2015 * "Ciąg dalszy wieści z Sebastoplu. Siły republikanów zostały zdradzone. Co ciekawe przyłączył się do nich przywódca miejscowych separatystów, których to republika w dniu wczorajszym pokonała. Po odbudowie bazy oraz naprawieniu szkód spowodowanych działaniami zbrojnymi , skontaktowali się oni ze stolicą. Aktualnie zdrajca przebywa na wolności, lecz obrońcy zapewniają, że zostanie on postawiony przed sądem i ukarany odpowiednim wyrokiem." * "Późnym popołudniem doszło do rozejmu między dawnym przywódcą separatystów, a republikanami, później do opuszczenia przez nich lotniska w Sebastopolu. Przenieśli się oni do opuszczonego miasta dawniej znanego jako Ptaszkobyl, który przemianowano na EH (Epidemia Hałasu)." kwi 08, 2015 * "Dziś w godzinach wczesnowieczornych tuż po walce samców omega do Ptaszkopola wkroczył mały oddział satanistów z CP, którzy wprowadzili niemały terror wśród zebranych. Obrażali oni uczucia religijne mieszkańców oraz namawiali, by przyjęli oni wiarę w szatana. Wieśniacy bronili się dzielnie lecz bezskutecznie. Ostatecznie wrogie siły zostały odparte po lekko spóźnionej reakcji miejscowych władz. Nasz reporter był na miejscu wydarzeń. Mało brakowało, a wróciłby bez duszy. Chwilę później udał się do siedliska zła by przyjrzeć się bliżej żyjącym tam istotą i poszukać dowodów na inne ich występki. Na szczęście wrócił cały i zdrowy, aby przekazać nam wiadomość, o prawdopodobnym pochodzeniu Mielonkołaków." kwi 13, 2015 * "W ciągu kilku ostatnich dób nasze, jak i pobliskie państwa nawiedziła trąbą powietrzna znana pod różnymi lokalnymi nazwami, takimi jak "Powiecze",czy "Wiater". Wichura przybyła ze wschodu, z obszarów znanych z wcześniejszych kwietniowych relacji. Spustoszyła wiele miast i wsi, wyrządzając mniejsze lub większe szkody. Nasza redakcja także ucierpiała, bowiem jedyna posiadana przez nas furgonetka nie sprawdziła się zbyt dobrze w roli pojazdu do ścigania burz. Próbując podjechać jak najbliżej, została ona poderwana ku górze. Na szczęście reporterowi nic się nie stało, gdyż użył on funkcji katapultacji (A ludzie mówili, że nie warto było kupować tego dodatku od inżynierów z Ptaszkopola). Niektórzy grzybiarze oraz pracownicy leśni twierdzą, że ostrzegali mieszkańców, a rzekomym zwiastunem klęski żywiołowej miała być zaobserwowana w ostatnim czasie zwiększająca się ilość Kani. Jak donoszą władze Unii Wikiaskiej, oszacowanie wartości strat, może potrwać nawet do kilku tygodni. Uwaga! Uprzejmie prosimy o przekazanie nam informacji o położeniu wraku vana, ponieważ mamy nadzieję uzyskać odszkodowanie z wykupionej polisy oraz auto zastępcze. Dla znalazcy przewidziano nagrodę w postaci kozy, lamy lub alpaki (co kto woli) oraz wywiadu, który nie zostanie nigdy, nigdzie opublikowany. Prosimy o kontakt pod numerem telefonu 0 700 666 208. kwi 14, 2015 * "Dzisiejszy wpis jest nieco inny od pozostałych. Pragniemy poinformować, że wrak vana został znaleziony, a nagroda oraz wyrazy podziękowania przekazane znalazcy. Nasze wiadomości powrócą już niedługo (gdy nowiutki pojazd zostanie odpowiednio przystosowany), a do tego czasu trzymajcie się ciepło i wypatrujcie kolejnych newsów." Sezon 2 kwi 24, 2015 * "Dziś światło dzienne ujrzała bardzo dziwna sprawa. Odnaleziono dokumenty mówiące o pierwszej kiedykolwiek przeprowadzonej próbie "polonizacji". Proces przeprowadzono tylko na jednej osobie, Rosjaninie pochodzącym z dalekich kresów Matuszki Rosji, z mało znanego, zapomnianego miasta - Ptaskoburga. Posługiwał się on biegle znakami alfabetu łacińskiego oraz z drobnymi trudnościami mówił po polsku." kwi 25, 2015 * "Dziś z samego ranka nasze miasto zostało zaatakowane przez hordę spolonizowanych wkurzonych ruskich ptaków, które pod nieobecność śpiących jeszcze władz wprowadziły nie mały zamęt. Wszystko jednak dobrze się skończyło, a najeźdźczy skapitulowali i wrócili skąd przybyli." * "Popołudniu grupka mieszkańców napotkała dwie czarownice, które z trudem udało mi się schwytać, by je osądzić. Wyrokiem było jednodniowe opalenie na stosie, które zaczęło się wieczorem." * "Pozytywnym akcentem kończącym dzień było przybycie do miasta objazdowego handlarza herbatą." kwi 26, 2015 * "Straszne wieści z Ptaszkopola. Arcyksiążę Pablo zginął podczas zamachu przeprowadzonego przez członka organizacji Czarna Łapa. Do zdarzenia doszło rankiem, gdy następca tronu spał. Władze Unii Wikiaskiej szukają winnych tej tragedii, by wymierzyć im godną karę. Ogłoszono także żałobę, a data pogrzebu zostanie podana w najbliższym czasie." * "Wieczorem rada Ptaszkopola ogłosiła, że poznała imiona bezpośrednich sprawców." kwi 27, 2015 * "Pierwsze Święto Zmiany Imion. W tym dniu osoby zasłużone mniej lub bardziej, czy też te które popełniły jakieś zbrodnie zmieniają swoje imiona na dorosłe, których będą używać aż do końca swej drogi ku edycyjnej nirwanie. Święto trwa trzy dni i kończy się jutro, więc jeśli znudziło ci się stare imię lub ci się ono nie podoba, to nie trać czasu i je zmień." maj 5, 2015 * "Dziś miasto nawiedził tajemniczy przybysz, który okazał się być kosmitą, a przynajmniej tak uważają mieszkańcy. Mówi się, że pochodzi z jednej z planet krążących wokół gwiazdy w układzie XD. Podejrzewa się, ze ma on umiejętność kontroli umysłów, bądź hipnozy. Ostatecznie uciekł po spotkaniu z zafascynowanym jego osobą człowiekiem, którego myśli zapewne się przestraszył. Ludzie zastanawiają się czy kiedyś wróci." * "W pobliskim miasteczku zwanym Andzrejpol odbył się pierwszy wieczorek poetycko-muzyczny. Goście zgromadzeni na uroczystości otwarcia klubu wysłuchać mogli pierwszego utworu napisanego i wykonanego przez cesarza oraz naszego jedynego redaktora/reportera/korektora itp. Zgromadzeni byli pod wrażeniem występu i pokazali to gromkimi brawami na stojąco. Dla bliżej zafascynowanych tym wydarzeniem zamieszczamy tekst pieśni." maj 10, 2015 * "NieKar0l przerywa ciszę wyborczą w miasteczku masakrując lewaków ku chwale Krula." * "Ponowny podbój Transebastopola i wywieszenie flagi okupantów na większości budynków użytku publicznego. Nowe władze wprowadziły surową politykę wobec poddanych zakazującą m. in. spotkań w tawernach, parkach, czy innych ogólnodostępnych miejscach. Dość szybko powstała grupa oporu próbująca ochronić miasto." maj 13, 2015 * "Jako, że uzbierało się trochę środków, a furgonetka robi się trochę ciasna, nasza redakcja rozpoczęła budowę nowej siedziby." maj 14, 2015 * "Dziś nie działo się kompletnie nic, a nic..." maj 26, 2015 * "Niespodziewanie na rynku przy tawernie pojawił się wędrowny wieszcz opowiadający historię o swoich podróżach do odległych krain i osobach, które spotkał na swojej drodze oraz ich problemach uczuciowych, między innymi dotyczyły one Oli, w której wszyscy się zakochiwali, Aldony, która chciała Niemca i uchroniła go przed niechybną śmiercią. Jako, że znała ona techniki egzorcystów wypędziła ze swojego ukochanego złego ducha, który zawładnął jego ciałem. Okazało się, że zbiorowisko miało na celu nielegalny handel mielonką. Władze powiadomione przez naszego reportera wymierzyły winnemu najsurowszą możliwą karę." cze 7, 2015 * COMING SOON! cze 10,2015 * "Szpiedzy wynajęci przez władze donoszą, że odkryli spisek mający na celu utworzenie konkurencyjnego tworu państwowego, który dąży do podbicia naszego pięknego królestwa. Informacja ta stanowi ostrzeżenie dla wszystkich mieszkańców." ... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach